ScoobyDoo! Mystery Incorperated: Sequel
by Lightning the Fox 123
Summary: Takes place after the first season finale of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorperated. Scooby's life on the farm proves to be difficult when a mean dog lives there. Plz read, I suck at summaries, and review. Rated T cuz I want it to be.


**Chapter 1:**

Scooby:

"Like, no, you can't send Scooby to a farm!" Shaggy yelled at his parents.

"Norville. You are going to millitary school. Scooby-Doo will be better off at the farm." Mrs. Rodgers said to her son.

"No! Scooby's my best friend, he can't just, like, leave!"

"I'm afraid he has to, son." Mr. Rodgers said. I sighed. I didn't want to live on a farm with cows, sheep, and horses. I wanted to stay with Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Fred.

"Scooby will be fine." I ignored them. Shaggy was losing an impossible battle. I was going to live on a farm, and Shaggy would join the army. Fred would disappear looking for his real parents. Daphne and Velma? Well, no one knows with them.

Shaggy stormed into the room, slaming the door shut on his parents. "Scoob, they're making me send you to the farm." He said, defeated. I whined, setting my head down on my paws.

"Like, it'll be ok." He said, I don't think he was to sure of himself though.

"But, I ron't want ro ro." I said.

"Like, I don't want you to go either, man." He said. "I don't want to go." He admitted.

_**-Three Days Later-**_

I watched sadly as Shaggy and his parents left to take Shaggy to millitary school. He had his face against the back window as they pulled out of the drive way. "Rye, Rhaggy." I said quietly.

I saw a familiar bird land on the fence post. "Pericles!" I said in shock and anger.

"Having a hard time settling in, Scooby-Doo?" The parrot asked.

"I _will_ get the gang back together, Pericles!" I vowed.

"Goodluck with that, Scooby-Doo!" He said, flapping off.

"Stupid bird." I said.

"Hi! Are you Scooby?" Asked a dog.

"Res." I said, turning around.

"Welcome to the farm." She said. She was a collie dog.

"Thanks." I said.

"Tess! Why are you talking to this _mutt_?" Asked a huge doberman.

"Hey, back off. I don't want to be here." I said.

"And no-one wants you here, mutt." He growled coldly.

"Oh, shut up. You're the only one who doesn't want him here." said a smaller dog, a corgi.**{I love Corgie's they're so cute! I want one badly.}**

"Oh, and who do you think you are, Carly?" he growled.

"Buster, shut up already! No need to make him unwelcome." The collie, Tess, said.

So, Buster was the mean doberman. Carly was the corgi. And Tess was the black collie. **{These are some of my favorite dogs. Dobi, Corgi, and Border collie. There is also a Husky/wolf hybrid named Scott and a chihuahua named Stella somewhere. This farm rescues strays that wander by.}**

Butch growled, I had the feeling he ran this place. "Look, _Scooby_, almost every dog here is a rescued _pure bred_ dog. There's Tess, the border collie, Carly the corgi, Me, a doberman, and Stella, the chihuahua." He said.

"What about Scott?" Tess asked.

"Scott is an outcast, a freak. He's half _wolf_ for god's sake!" Buster growled.

"I am a pure-bred, though. Rhaggy has my papers. Back home." I said.

"Well, not here, so you arn't proven a pure bred." he growled.

I didn't know a lot about this place, but I knew one thing, I did not like this Buster guy.

He stalked off, leaving us alone. The two other dogs turned towards me.

"Sorry about him, Scooby. He's, well, territorial. He doesn't like other male dogs on his farm." Tess said.

"I see that." I said sarcastically.

"Well, let's go, show him the farm." Carly said. I followed behind them as they showed me the farm. It was big, but it wasn't home. They took me past everything and we stopped at a barn. They went into it, it was apparently where the dogs lived.

There was hay laying around the floor in a lot of places. The loft at the top of the barn was where Buster lived. There were a few cages laying on the ground, one held a huge dog. He was a rusty-brown color, with white markings. Buster was in front of the cage, taunting the dog, who was bigger than him.

"Who's rhat?" I asked, pointing towards the cage.

"Scott. He lives in that cage. Because he thinks he safe there, the Buster can't attack him there." Carly explained.

"He's very nervous about being here. His humans kicked him to the side of the road here when he was eight months old. He'd been beaten. He lived with drunk, abusive humans, who used him just to beat something when they were drunk." Tess said, every word laced with sympathy.

"Poor guy. How old is he now?" I asked.

"Sixteen months. He's literally grown up teased and taunted." Carly said. This dog was still a pup!

I watched as Buster became so frustrated, he attacked the cage. The latch snapped as he clawed and bit it. The door swung open and Scott cowered into the back of the cage. His innocent blue puppy eyes flashed in fear, seeking help from one of the other dogs.

A streak of tan and brown flashed and a chihuahua was hanging from Buster's back leg.

He snorted and kicked the she dog away. She rolled into a patch of hay, and I watched, furious and helpless, as Buster made his way slowly into the cage. When Scott whimpered in pain and fear, I snapped.

I ran forward **{Insert that odd running noise here.}** and bit into Buster's tail.

He yelped, banging his head off the top of the cage. He backed out, whirling on me with hatred in his cold eyes.

I would have been shredded, had it not have been for the humans that lived on the farm.

Buster whined, flattening his ears to his head, and limped forward, faking an injury to his paw. He limped up the ramp that led to the hay loft.

The humans looked at me, back at Buster, then back at me.

"Bad dog Scooby!" The man yelled, making me flinch and cower down, whining.

"Look, Harold, he snapped Scott's cage door latch!" the woman said to the man.

"No, no!" I tried to say, but they ignored me.

They left, showing me disgusted looks.

I fell into a patch of hay, wanting this to be over.

_**-**__**The Next Day**__**-**_

"Scooby? Scooby-Doo?" I woke up to a brownish rusted colored husky wolf in front of me. His blue eyes flashed with nervousness.

"Scott?" I asked, surprised. He nodded sheepishly.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you, for yesterday. No one has every tried to stand up to Buster, except Stella, but you've seen how that works." He said. The conversation we had was quiet. It was still dark out, just before dawn, and Buster had just woken up.

We ignored him as he walked out of the open barn doors. Stella, Tess, and Carly woke up soon after that. They headed out to do what ever, and I followed slowly behind. I didn't feel like running into Buster again.

Scott followed quieter than ever behind me. I felt something push us back and looked to see Buster, forcing us back into the barn.

"Enough, Ruster!" I snarled. The dog stared at me with cold, black eyes.

He snarled, turning away. I saw he had a scar on the left side of his face. He turned back before he left. "I won't let you go, Scooby-Doo. You will _not_ leave this farm to find Pericles."

_How did Buster know about Pericles?_ Scooby thought as a chill ran down his back. He realized something. _Buster works for Pericles!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is my new story. It takes place after Scooby declares he will find Pericles and get the gang back together. Pericles will make semi-regular appearences. Buster works for Pericles, trying to keep Scooby on the farm until Pericles can get the four other disc pieces. Doggy Profiles:**

**Scooby-Doo:**

**Breed: Great Dane (Pure Bred, just not proven yet.)**

**Color: Brown**

**Markings: black patch on his back, two black spots on his shoulders.**

**Eye Color: White**

**Collar: Blue-Green and blue-green/ yellow name tag.**

**Where he came from: Cristal Cove**

**Buster: **

**Breed: Doberman (Pure Bred; proven.)**

**Color: Black**

**Markings: Common doberman tan/brown markings.**

**Eye color: Deep gray, almost black**

**Collar: Red. Black name tag.**

**Where he came from: the pound in Seattle**

**Scott:**

**Breed: Husky/Wolf Hybrid**

**Color: Rusty brown**

**Markings: Light Cream, almost white, under belly, paws, and almost to tail tip. Darker shades of Rusty-brown.**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Collar: Doesn't have one. (Later in story: Orange, with a red name tag.**

**Where he came from: Abusive owners who dropped him on the side of the road.**

**Stella:**

**Breed: Chihuahua**

**Color: Tan/brown**

**Markings: white tail tip**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Collar: Black with no name tag.**

**Where she came from: ? (Haven't thought about that yet.)**

**Carly:**

**Breed: Pembroke Welsh Corgi (With a tail!)**

**Color: Tan/brown.**

**Markings: Black patch, white underbelly and paws, and tail tip**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Collar: Red with a black name tag.**

**Where she came from: A Dog pound in Seattle.**

**Tess:**

**Breed: Border Collie**

**Color: Black**

**Markings: White Border Collie markings.**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Collar: Red and blue. Purple name tag.**

**Where she came from: Pound in Seattle.**

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the dogs of this story. Back stories of the dogs, excluding Scooby, will be explained through the story. Obviously, Tess, Carly, and Buster came from the same dog pound in Seattle. Things will make sense later on in the story. Scooby will have to step up if he wants to find the gang, huh? This will probbably all be from Scooby's POV. Maybe a couple of the other dogs, too. Oh, I just realized something. Black+Red=Maroon=Creddie. Blue+Red=Purple= Seddie. Haha, excuse my iCarly obsession. I'm a Seddie shipper, though. :) And these dogs were named after random characters from different showsmovies I like.**

**Stella+Scott= Lemonade Mouth, I don't like Scott from that movie though.**

**Tess= Camp Rock/Camp Rock 2**

**Carly= iCarly**

**Buster= Lady and the Tramp 2, I'm not sure if that Buster was a doberman or not, but if he was, this dog is not that dog.**

**Scooby is still the same Scooby-Doo. This should be a fun story to write! And not EVERY word out of Scooby's mouth starts with an 'R'.**


End file.
